


A Much Needed Break - Viren's Vacation

by writing4monsters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fareeda is an implied monster fucker here, M/M, Monsterfucking, Tentacles, Teratophilia, sex starved viren, slight oral fixation, slight sci-fi vibes, slight urethral play, surprise bonus monster dick, viren is peak horny in this, whoops oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters
Summary: Viren along with the Katolis royal council visits Queen Fareeda in Evenere. But when Viren discovers one of the Queen's exotic pets, all bets are off. It's classic tentacle time.
Relationships: Viren/Monster (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Much Needed Break - Viren's Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Latest twitter poll decided that Viren should fuck tentacles next, so here it is. I added some slight sci-fi and weird light-hearted moments to keep myself entertained. Hopefully it isn't too predictable. Please exit now if tentacles aren't your thing. The action gets somewhat detailed. Thanks and hope you enjoy.

Viren’s about ready to go out of his mind. He’s been traveling alongside Opeli for over a week and he’s nearly ready to burst. The journey to Evenere has left him irritable, cranky from their endless bickering. And what’s worse, Viren’s...personal needs have left him suppressed for nearly _nine days straight._ There hasn’t been an opportunity to be alone. To take the edge off by himself, and even if he could leave momentarily to relieve himself, Opeli would catch on and accuse him of the worst.  
Today though is finally the day Katolis’ royal council (minus Harrow) will reach Evenere’s capitol. The annual meeting held between the two kingdoms is mostly for show and to upkeep relations. Viren hasn’t visited the castle himself in years, though last time he had, Fareeda’s mother had been on the throne. Time flies though, Viren thinks with a sigh as Fareeda herself is now there with her company and banners in tow, waiting outside the castle walls with her consulate to greet them. It’s an odd and maybe overly eager sort of tradition, but it’s fine. Fareeda has always been bright and friendly, so the gesture suits her.  
Welcomes are exchanged. There are a few formal bows followed by mostly hugs, and the Katolis council is ushered into the keep. Viren somehow finds himself up front near the Queen as they walk together through the commons.  
“You’ve been taking good care of yourself, Viren?” she asks warmly.  
“I try, your Highness. Some days I fare better than others.”  
“Then look at this trip as a retreat, starting now. Put your feet up.”  
“Harrow would strangle me if I took a vacation, your Majesty. But thank you.”  
“When was the last time I saw you?” Fareeda ponders. Her eyes sparkle as she ruminates.  
“It’s been two years, at least.”  
“Then we’ll take time to catch up. Enjoy ourselves. It’s not a chore," the Queen insists as she rests a hand upon Viren’s arm. The mage finally surrenders a smile. She’s pretty much read his mind.  
“Let’s go this way. I don’t think you’ve seen the gardens since they were put in.”  
The Katolis council is led on a miniature tour of sorts around the castle grounds. There’s a solarium, a library, and at the southern end of the castle a large series of indoor pools surrounded by natural looking rocks flanked by guards. The low ceiling is painted in a colorful fresco of the Evenere countryside.  
“And these are the pools. There are several,” Fareeda motions to the water with a smile.  
“Harrow should install something like this,” Viren says. He’s feeling more relaxed already.  
But it’s as the royal procession is passing by that Viren notices something. A dark splotch in the nearest pool’s far corner. It starts to stir once it notices them.  
“Uh…Your Highness?” Viren questions.  
“Yes, Viren?”  
“I think there might be something in your pool?”  
“Hm?” She turns, smiling. “Oh! Did you see Ceph? Where is he?” Fareeda turns to water. “There he is. Come here, sweetie.”  
Viren is stunned as the darkened shape, almost as large as a quarter of the basin itself, propels upward to the water’s edge. Its limbs emerge first from the water. Long and pinkish red, curling with suctions dotting their tapered undersides. A tentacle reaches out to the Queen in offering and she takes it. The rest of the creature’s body pops up next. His head is bulbous and soft looking with two big black eyes. On his forehead are a series of magical markings.  
He’s Xadian.  
“Everyone, this is Ceph. Ceph, meet everyone.”  
General oohs and aaahs of endearment at Queen Fareeda’s dear pet. Even Opeli is charmed.  
Yet Viren meanwhile has said nothing, done nothing. He stands there in utter shock.  
“I know it seems strange, having this big guy in my pool, but you must allow me to explain. Ceph was a rescue from one of my mother’s banquet dishes. I snuck him out down to the beach to set him free, but he wouldn’t go. He just sat there pulling at the hem of my dress. Even after I left him there, he still found his way back to the castle. The cook was furious, but once I named him, that was that. He’s been here ever since.”  
Sentimental ‘aaawws’ from around the group. How touching. Except for Viren of course who’s standing there dumbly in the front. He’s staring into the pool at Ceph as if his body is about to betray him any second.  
It’s been nine days. Nine whole damn days. He’s gonna jump in the water right fucking now and-  
“Are you averse to sea creatures, Viren?” Fareeda asks as she holds Ceph’s tentacle. It’s wrapped cordially around her palm as if they’re shaking hands.  
“No, n-no.” Viren stutters then clears his throat.  
Fareeda smiles, then nods to the terrace overlooking the indoor lagoon.  
“We’ll have lunch here. Hope you all brought your appetites.”

It’s as they’re eating that Viren once again finds himself beside the Queen. The pools are off to their left, and he’s doing everything he can to just eat and not look up. _'Not a glance,'_ he promises himself, which results in overcompensating. Viren’s eyes are locked securely on his plate, and his expression overtly focused.  
“You know, I fear Ceph might be starting to outgrow the pool,” Fareeda says out of nowhere to Viren. “We may need to expand it.”  
“Hm?” Viren’s forced to look up. Acknowledge what the Queen is saying, which means actually looking at the pool, so now he’s doing it. A thick pink tentacle has extended out of the water. It playfully wraps around a guard’s long staff nearby.  
“Hey!” The guard shouts as he stumbles and tries to tug it back.  
Fareeda covers her amusement with the back of her hand.  
Viren has still said nothing.  
“Are you afraid of him, Viren? I apologize if I brought you too close.”  
Afraid of him. _Afraid? Seriously?!_  
“Oh, no Your Highness. Not at all,” Viren says. Last thing he needs is to insult the Queen with a misunderstanding. “Quite a remarkable creature. I’ve a fondness for Xadian…” Viren trails off. Unable to finish.  
Dick. Xadian dick, Viren wants to say. And a curiosity for tentacles, and they’re right there.  
“He does little magic tricks you know, now and then. He can float anything he likes, including the guards.”  
“Amusing.”  
“At first we tried to figure out why he does what he does. Turns out he just has a sense of humor. Highly intelligent.”  
“Yes. As they’re known to be,” Viren parrots.  
“Either way, there’s no reason to be nervous,” she assures. “Ceph has never harmed a human before. And beyond that, he’s very well trained.” A short smile passes her lips as she eats her dessert.  
Viren can say nothing else. And he berates himself for it later that night as he sits alone in his rooms. All he had to do was keep his cock in check, and he couldn’t even manage that.  
A small clock chimes beside Viren’s bed. Ten days. It’s been ten long days now.  
He has privacy, but the mood is destroyed. He ought to just try to get some sleep. Viren changes his clothes, readies for bed as he tries to think of what he can say to Fareeda tomorrow to not make him seem so-  
_‘Knock-knock knock.’_  
Weird?  
Viren crosses to the door and opens it.  
A young woman is there with a large covered tray in her arms. She smiles.  
“Oh. I didn’t send for food,” Viren says.  
“This is from the Queen,” she smiles, “for you. Allow me, I’ll set it on the table there.”  
Viren allows her in. The servant gives a polite bow after, then leaves.  
What is this about?  
Viren fears the worst for a moment. Hesitates before he pulls off the lid.  
On the tray are three items: A folded pair of swim trunks, a towel, and a note. Viren unfolds the note first. It says:  
_‘I've dismissed the guards from the terrace and the pools. Your privacy is ensured. Remember the word starfish if you need it.’ – F_  
A sharp ache rises through Viren’s robes. So it had been obvious.  
Queen Fareeda’s invitation is gift-wrapped. He can have the pool to himself. Visit Ceph and no one will know, except for the Queen of Evenere. This is probably a bad idea. Probably. But Viren considers what the Queen had said as he changes.  
Fareeda must have her own inclinations too. But in her case, the starting point was different. She never went out hunting for tentacles or monsters. An innocent creature fell into her lap, and things had apparently progressed from there. Maybe that was the reason she was always smiling. Always in a good mood…  
Viren puts on the swim trunks, careful with his dick as it pokes against the thin material, grabs the towel, and takes his robe. It turns out once he reaches the terrace that Fareeda had been telling the truth. There are no guards surrounding the illuminated pools. Viren walks up to the water's edge under the fresco ceiling.  
The Queen's pet appears to be asleep. He’s in the bottom corner again, limbs curled around himself protectively like a cat. Viren sets down his towel, sits then allows his feet and calves to dangle cautiously into the water. It’s frigid. The shock of the chill sends his blood rushing cold and kicks his heart into overdrive. He’s really going to do this. Viren looks around. The outlying gardens are dark, everything’s dark except for the glowing pool. Viren weighs his options, remembers he has the Queen’s blessing, then slides himself quietly into the water.

Ripples of movement disturb the creature almost instantly. Long limbs unfurl, untwist and stretch as Viren pushes out from the rocky wall toward the center. Once there, he treads water and waits like knowing prey. His breaths come out in unsteady puffs riddled with adrenaline. His legs kick slowly, just a few meters above the creature.

It moves. In one fluid push, the sea monster propels itself upward from the floor to the surface where Viren waits. Its broad head breaks the water to examine the human.  
Who is this?  
“I’m not here to hurt you.” Viren whispers, his words glitching hoarse in his throat. His eyes are glazed.  
A humid mist hangs around them.  
There's a pause, and then, tentative brushes of curious tips against Viren’s skin. His arms and chest. Viren tries not to exhale too sharply as dozens of flexible little suction cups glide over his extremities. His nipples. Tentacles graze along the soles of his feet, stimulating him. Viren’s awake. Definitely more awake than he just was, and he’s not sure how that’s possible.  
The magical symbols on the creature’s forehead glow as a tentacle moves up out of the water and sticks to the side of Viren’s cheek in question.  
“Hey,” Viren winces, then tries not to gasp in surprise as his chin is lifted.  
Big eyes examine his beard. Then the tentacle curls against Viren’s jawline, taking in the shape of him. When Fareeda’s pet seems satisfied the human means no harm, another tentacle, this one much bigger, ropes around Viren’s back and embraces his rib cage. He’s pulled closer. The suction cups feel great as they slide against him.  
Viren places his hands gently atop the creature’s body. The skin is slippery, in places thinly textured too. As if the webbed flesh between its long limbs could be easily torn if he's not careful. Viren admires this though, everything about the creature’s natural design as he too is admired beneath the water. Limbs roam around his thighs, his middle. Then one of them finally brushes where it matters most. Accidentally, but then it comes back and starts to feel around for the hardened place. There. The tip finds Viren’s erection over his trunks and hooks gently around it.  
“Oh,” Sore as Viren looks down. Ten days without release and now he’s here. Of all the good luck in the world, and one more touch might just send him over the edge. Viren makes his intentions clear and moves into what's happening.  
The creature watches, searches Viren’s face. Its skin color flushes from fleshy pink to bright purple.  
_'Oh. So this is what the human wants?'_  
A low chirping sound from beneath the water.  
“Nh. Yes,” Viren nods slowly as he holds on.  
Then the rest instantaneous. The creature’s limbs move faster than they did before. Up over Viren’s chest, securing his shoulders in place as others glide up his inner thighs and inside of his swim trunks.  
Viren’s head falls back as he’s fondled but makes no sound. The suction cups sliding along his dick feel like heaven. Same with his balls, then underneath. Then more limbs come in to help. And the thin fabric strains as the center seam rips easily apart. Viren’s trunks are split in two, his dick hanging out in the middle and floating hard in the water as he’s caressed. The trunk of a bigger limb curls upward to park itself between Viren’s legs, so he won’t have to tread water anymore. Viren rests his weight, sits as a smile plays his lips before it’s gone again. More.  
His cock is played with by several tentacle tips at a time. Over the head, massaging as one taper among them attempts to get inside of Viren’s slit, and it does. The others coil about his shaft as one underneath tickles and toys with his frenulum.  
“Ah-h!”  
He’s being played with intelligently. Such careful attention given to every part of him.  
The thicker limb Viren is straddled on starts to move, brushing friction against his anus. Viren grinds along with it, emulates what he wants and by the time he’s gasping, the human is lifted up. Strong tentacles wrap underneath his arms and his thighs are spreading him further apart. Viren’s dick is above the surface of the water, ass exposed as two tentacles grab and play, wriggling together to get inside of him. Viren cries out, willing and wanting as he's searched. He’s about to be fucked senseless, and it’s coming any second now.  
One tentacle tip pulls at the side of Viren’s hole to spread him apart so the other one can enter. It’s a show of chivalry as the first one wiggles its way inside. The second tentacle waits, then chases after it.  
“F-fuck!?”  
Viren rarely curses so abruptly, but there’s no starting slow. The human’s forced to take two tentacles at once from the very start, and they’re slamming against his insides, fighting one another to get further and further back as if swimming against a rough tide. Viren tries to move his hips away, to protest two at once fucking him so early, but it’s too late. He made clear what he wanted, so this is it. No warm-ups.  
“Ah, fuck. I need to come,” Viren breathes to himself. The urge is surging and swelling over the pain. Tentacles are suctioning at his cock and balls, skillfully trying to squeeze a finish out of him. The tip inside of Viren’s slit still has him capped from any release.  
“Please, I have to-”  
Begging is pointless. His arms are tightly bound and so are his legs. All he can do now is move his hips and make ready for it, because Viren’s about to come either way and very, very hard.  
There’s a stabbing jolt of what feels like almost agony inside of his ass. But behind it comes a pleasurable throbbing against his dick and there’s a rising pressure. It’s like ringing a bell. His favorite spot has just been hit.  
Spurts of come push past the tip stuffed inside his urethra, and Viren bucks his body hard enough to momentarily resist the creature’s hold. The pair of limbs inside of him corkscrew around one another as they ram without mercy against his rectum and prostate.  
His vision’s going white. Viren cries as he tries to sustain it. More come forces the tentacle of inside his urethra to be pushed out, followed by bursts of semen. The fluid arcs a short distance between Viren's body and the creature’s face.  
The other watches Viren he comes, the tentacles inside of the human pressing and playing on his prostate, knowing exactly where to stay.  
“Ah!”  
Another little push, and out spatters more come. Ceph has found this human's ‘release’ button and intends on using it for as long as he can.  
Viren’s about ready to pass out. It was good at first but now it's too good. Xadian octopi should never be allowed to oversee this kind of torture.  
_‘What if it’s going to kill me?’_ Viren thinks. Death by orgasms, but then he remembers Fareeda’s note.  
“Starfish!” Viren manages to shout. It’s a safe word, and the creature’s assault is aborted.  
The two tentacles slide out of his ass as he’s lowered back into the water. Ceph’s color transitions from purple back to reddish pink. Everything immediately stops.  
Viren gasps, holding onto the creature’s body for support as he moans, his body contracting. He’s shuddering on the inside, his prostate almost spasming if that’s even possible. He’s never felt like this. The whole core of him is literally shaking. So good, but too much. And too fast.  
The tentacle monster watches Viren intently as he wipes the human’s cum off his face.  
There is quiet. Then a tentacle comes in to console Viren, rubbing at his shoulder as the human gasps out, “Where…how did you learn that?”  
Viren is picked up and moved out of the pool onto his back on the stone floor. Roaming tentacles dote over him until he catches his breath. It hadn't been the creature's intention to break him.  
Once he’s able, Viren shows signs that he’s ok. He toys with the tentacle resting over his heart, probably monitoring his pulse.  
“That was too good,” Viren sighs, soaked as beads of water roll from his skin. “I admit I wasn’t ready for that.”  
Silence as his friend watches.  
“You’re cute.”  
The other has no idea what this means, but Viren decides it’ll be his turn now. He takes the tentacle resting upon his chest and lets it curl into his hand. He brings it up to his mouth, extends his tongue and licks for it. The rest comes in easy as it finds him.  
“Mmn.” Viren moans, content as he closes his eyes. Fuck. He’s semi-hard again, and the other tentacles are coming in for their turn.  
Supposedly one of the arms also acts as a working penis, or so Viren’s read. This means one tentacle can actually inseminate Viren, but which one is it? Only one way to find out.  
Time to try them all.  
Viren hungrily services one, his tongue dragging gratefully over the ridged texture. Then after a few minutes a different tentacle nudges his cheek. He tries the next.  
Soft clicks from the creature as Viren muffles a moan, spreads his thighs open again in offering. Maybe the penis limb out of the bunch will fuck him if he’s lucky.  
One tentacle, followed by another coils back inside of him. Viren winces, mouth full as both hands manually please the other tentacles surrounding him. There are so many to try, so many to taste (they all taste like saltwater btw), but Viren’s determined to pleasure each of them.  
The sea creature’s body has eased slightly out of the water as he watches. A whimper is heard as Viren contracts himself, sucks, works to service every tentacle as if his very life depends on it. The ones between Viren’s thighs are railing him now, almost violently with no restraint. The base of Viren’s cock is squeezed.  
“Mnph!”  
The slosh of wet limbs against each other. Along Viren’s inner thighs and the view is remarkable. Viren’s pinkened hole is stretched tight. One tentacle convulses alongside the other inside. Unfortunately no cum. Viren pops the current tentacle he’s sucking out of his mouth, tries the next one. Where is it? One of the limbs is surely able to-  
_‘Splash!’_  
Uh oh. His friend has gotten fully out of the water. And his limbs have momentarily slid away from Viren as the human sits up, cock throbbing, wondering why he’s stopped.  
The tentacle monster rises up onto its hind legs, displaying for the human its underside.  
In the center is a small working mouth. But then, just underneath that is something else. Something that’s...sliding out.  
The appendage is long and pale, with a faint gorged knot where the head of a penis ought to be. On the tip of the head are two small swaying digits. They look almost like little feelers.  
The tips of the feelers are fuzzy.  
The sea creature’s penis wobbles at Viren as he sits there naked in shock. So that was where it had been hiding. Before he knows what’s happening next, Viren’s body is taking over for him. He’s scrambling to get underneath, to put his ass up, face against the floor.  
The fuzzy tips of the feelers brush against his rear as heavy cold tentacles cascade down Viren’s back and shoulders, covering him. They snake over the floor and curl around one another as Viren chokes back a sob. He’s prodded, then feels a tentacle come underneath and wrap around the penis' base to help guide it in.  
The feelers getting inside of him are something else. They tickle and turn. Then the knot comes after and pokes its way through. After that comes the long, long pole of a shaft and Viren is suddenly the weakest, most inexperienced man in the entire world. Tentacles take hold of his wrists and pull his arms around behind his back. Another limb returns into Viren's mouth to mute him. Ceph’s little mouth meanwhile, located on his underside, nibbles affectionately at the small of Viren’s back.  
His vision’s blanking again. Viren's not going to get away as he swears the thing inside of him has a second brain all its own. The feelers have found their way to his weak spot. They’re sweeping around and lightly pressing.  
Viren’s thighs are shaking from the weight. His knees hurt. His shoulders ache as he’s pinned face down in this position but the ringing between his legs is completely worth it. Viren feels cum ejecting hard from a slit between the two feelers. The sensation is three in one and he cries out for either more of it or for everything to end.

As he comes to, light is streaming over the pools. It’s early morning. Somehow he’s on his back and seems to be…hovering slightly off the ground?  
Fareeda is above him and smiling warmly at him. Viren tries to speak, say something dignified as Ceph floats him there. But the only thing that comes out is, “You said I’d have privacy.”  
Fareeda laughs. “Yes, you had it Viren. It’s morning and I need a swim too, if you don’t mind.”  
“Sorry, Your Highness.” Viren shakes his head, sees she’s wearing very little under a sheer robe.  
Viren’s shifted to help stand upright. He’s sore. But then tentacles press against the back of his shoulders. Almost as if they know where he hurts.  
Ah, what the hell. Viren accepts the aftercare, rolls his neck slowly as he sighs in relief.  
“Was he enjoyable?” Fareeda asks as she passes Viren his towel.  
“Very,” Viren admits as he wraps it around himself, closes his eyes.  
“Good. You’ll be a new man by the end of this week.”  
“Here’s hoping.”  
“Good morning, Cephy,” Fareeda sings as her robe falls to the stone.  
This is Viren’s cue to leave. He’s halfway across the terrace when he hears little splashes along with her giggling.  
One whole week. And other mysterious shapes, he's noticed, are floating around and moving inside other pools. Nice. This vacation is going to be just what he needs.


End file.
